


Wise Guy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anger, Anime, Comedy, Cute, Early Mornings, Ficlet, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Fun, Games, Humor, Insults, M/M, Mischief, Monsters, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sharing a Bed, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sleep, Snacks & Snack Food, Watching Someone Sleep, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Takaishi Takeru likes to watch his boyfriend sleep. Motomiya Daisuke wishes he wouldn’t. [Set during Digimon Adventure 02]





	Wise Guy

Wise Guy

Author’s Note: Set during _Digimon Adventure 02_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Daisuke x Takeru.

Summary:

Takaishi Takeru likes to watch his boyfriend sleep. Motomiya Daisuke wishes he wouldn’t.

* * *

When the heaviness left his eyelids, Motomiya Daisuke wasn’t expecting the sapphire-blue gaze staring back at him.

“Good morning, Daisuke-kun.”

“Idiot! Were you watching me while I slept?”

“Hehe, yep.”

“Well don’t!” Daisuke rolled over angrily to face the sty created by his soccer uniform, ball, and unfinished bags of potato chips. “It’s creepy, Takeru!”

A wink later, after he resumed snoring, Daisuke reawakened, this time to Chibimon and Patamon’s bulgy scrutiny.

“What are you two doing?”

“Takeru said it’s a game! First one to look away loses!” Patamon revealed, neither Digimon releasing the human boy from his watery thralldom.

Daisuke rolled toward the offender’s side of the bed, disappointing their Digimon and meeting the back of Takeru’s head. He could almost feel Takeru’s warm, yet puckish smile.

“Wise guy!”

“You didn’t say anything about _others_ watching you sleep.” 


End file.
